He's a magic man
by superlost
Summary: Songfic based on the Heart song called "Magic Man" Christian is a magic man who has cast his spell upon Syed. Rated M just in case. I think it's more "R" though


_**This is a songfic set to Heart s Magic Man I have been dying to see a fanvid of the boys set to this song and maybe it will provide some inspiration to someone who actually knows how to make them.**_

**_Cold late night so long ago _**

**_When I was not so strong you know _**

**_A pretty man came to me _**

**_Never seen eyes so blue _**

**_You know I could not run away_**

**_ It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream_**

**_ It seemed like he knew me_**

Syed was weak. He was ashamed of himself. He was guilty of lust. Allah forgive him but the object of his lust was Christian. He looked at Christian every chance he could. Quick glances or long and desperate gazes, it didn t matter so long as he got his fix. The older man's eyes were the perfect shade of blue. His face was rugged, clearly worn out from years of partying and heartbreak. His fingers ached to reach out and stroke stubble covered cheeks. Syed's stomach lurched at the sight of his huge, muscular arms and his rock solid chest. He longed to be held with those sturdy arms against that brawny chest, to feel that skin beneath his own. He wanted to kiss those rough lips. He wanted to lavish attention on the parts of Christian he could only see bulging through denim.

It wasn t only Christian's body that made his temperature rise and his hormones kick into overdrive. No. It was the way he reciprocated the longing looks. He gawked at Syed the exact same way Syed stared at him, which never failed to make him blush and steal his breath. It was also the words Christian said to him and how he said them that drove Syed over the edge. The older man's words of love, kindness, and promises made Syed's heart pound out of his chest. He flew whenever Christian gave his approval, encouragement or endorsement. His words of lust, passion, need and want made Syed's entire pelvis throb and tingle until he couldn't stand any longer.

Christian was perfect in every way and he could have any man he wanted and he wanted this beautiful Muslim boy.

_**He looked right through me, yeah **_

_**"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile **_

_**"You don't have to love me yet **_

_**Let's get high awhile **_

_**But try to understand Try to understand **_

_**Try try try to understand I'm a magic man."**_

Christian was strong. He was stubborn and proud. He knew Syed wanted him just as much as he wanted Syed. But he loved Syed. He was kind and patient and had faith in a power higher than himself. Christian longed to believe in something the way Syed believed in his God and family. To the outside world, the young man was serious, devout, and solemn but Christian was the only person who was privy to his playful side, his religious confusion and the way he glowed when he was unconditionally loved.

He was the most beautiful thing Christian had ever seen with perfect russet skin, chocolate brown eyes and long black hair his fingers could get lost in for days. He wanted to wrap his arms around that slim waist, lay kisses on that beautiful soft neck and those delicate lips. He needed to lift Syed in his arms and feel his legs wrapped around his waist. He longed to feel that familiar pelvis grind against his.

It wouldn t be difficult to seduce Syed because he was exceptionally seducible. The only obstacle was the younger man s fear. But Christian would help him overcome that fear. He had his ways. Every cell of him craved the dark haired beauty and he would have him.

They would have each other.

_**Winter nights we sang in tune**_

_** Played inside the months of moon **_

_**Never think of never **_

_**Let this spell last forever **_

_**Summer lover passed to fall **_

_**Tried to realize it all **_

_**Mama says she's worried Growing up in a hurry, yeah**_

Syed liked it best when Christian would corner him against a wall. When his arms pinned themselves on either side of his shoulders and the taller man's towering body pressed unyieldingly into his, keeping him held firm and unable to escape. He liked the way Christian looked into his eyes and said his nickname before he lowered his head to kiss his lips and neck. Syed now associated the word "Sy" with Christian and kiss.

Syed loved it best when Christian would lick between his thighs.

The weeks passed and they reveled their secret affair. Months passed and their affection for one another leaked into the open. Holding hands in the pub full of people during a wedding shower, sneaking off together to flirt privately in the corner of the kitchen, faces pressed close together. They were mates and nobody paid attention to two friends being friendly. Nobody wanted to see what was right in front of them.

_**"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone **_

_**"Too soon to lose my baby and my girl should be at home!"**_

_**"But try to understand, try to understand **_

_**Try try try to understand He's a magic man, mama, **_

_**ah .He's a magic man" **_

Still, the stress of keeping the secret from his family and fiance was wearing on him. He was feeling the tug of war between his faith and his lover. His body and soul worshiped Christian while his mind stayed true to Allah. However, his mother was the ultimate challenge. Zainab seemed to fuss over him more and more. Pressuring him to hammer out wedding details with Ameera and discouraging his friendship with Christian.

She had always distrusted Christian. Zainab didn t like the idea of her son spending so much time with a gay man, even though she wouldn't admit that was the reason. What if people talked? What is the community saying behind their backs? Marrying Ameera would appease her fears of Christian corrupting her son and would ensure their stature in the community. Plus Syed loved Ameera. It was time for him to take a wife and settle down, and start a family.

Syed tried to explain to his mum what a good person Christian was; how good a mate he was. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn t describe how gentle he was with Syed; how passionate; how loving and considerate; how encouraging; how he would never harm her son. She wouldn t hear any of it anyway. She didn t notice, or ignored the smile that played on his lips while he spoke of his superman.

_**"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile **_

_**"I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child!**_

_**But try to understand, try to understand, oh ... oh .**_

_**Try to understand Try try try to understand He's a magic man!" **_

_**oh yeah Oh, you've got the magic hands **_

Syed hadn t lied. Christian was superman. He could do anything he wanted.

_**"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile **_

_**"You don't have to love me yet Let's get high awhile **_

_**But try to understand Try to understand **_

_**Try try try to understand He's a magic man." yeah ... oh ...**_


End file.
